The Surge of War
by Grimzy00
Summary: Surge the newest addition to team rainbow faces demons, after his squad's death he became more introverted than he already was. He blamed himself for everything that happened to them. He should have been able to save them. He slowly comes to terms with the death of his squad, with a little help from a certain Brazillian. (M for smut in later chapters)


Author's note: This is my very first fanfic, so constructive criticism isn't only allowed it is encouraged. However, do not just say this is shit and then not tell me how to improve it. I will also have a very inconsistent update schedule as I do have a life and school to worry about I will try to at least get one out every month.

I DO NOT own any of the characters besides the OC

Operator bio

Operator name: Michael Richards

Nickname: Surge

CTU: PMC

Date of Birth: April 3rd (Age 28)

Place of birth: Nashville, Tennessee

Height: 1.83m (6ft)

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Gender Male

BACKGROUND

Richards grew up in a nice household surrounded by friends and family. He never knew a stranger, he could talk to anyone. This may be the reason he was an excellent leader. His father died in a terrorist attack. This may be one of the main reasons he joined a PMC. Not much is known on what he did in these PMCs

PSYCHOLOGICAL REPORT

When his father died it drove him into a deep depression. He didn't like to talk to anyone and tended to hide his true emotions. This was a complete switch of personality for Richards. He may have joined a PMC to avenge his father. Shows signs of PTSD and Survivor's guilt. Sometimes seeing hallucinations of dead people that were once his squadmates. They blame him for their deaths in these hallucinations. He generally has flashbacks during his sleep. He is very hard on himself if he messes something up, even over the smallest mistakes.

Training

Marine Military academy

Relevant experience

He was in numerous raids on AL-Qaeda. Generally serving most of his time in the midwest.

Notes

What makes him special and stand out is his gadget, which can be deployed in a defensive and offensive way. The gadget is a throwable grenade when it explodes it puts out enough electricity to incapacitate anyone within 6 feet of it. When used passively he can attach it to a reinforcement electrifying it. He also is a sharpshooter, he could unload a 30 round mag and have all the bullets go through the same hole. He is a great leader, and can think of plans very quickly. Making a great asset to team Rainbow

Hereford Base, Herefordshire, UK 0800 hours

It was a very cold morning, as it usually was in England. Nothing was out of the ordinary until the intercom turned on "we will be getting a new operator at 1000 hours sharp. Bandit, Thatcher, and Thermite. Come to my office." The intercom turned off as fast as it turned on.

"Why are we getting a new operator, we weren't supposed to be getting new operators for another 2 weeks," Thatcher grumbled angrily as he stands up and leaves the recreational room. Heading towards Six's office He walks in last.

"Your knees hurting you old man." Bandit jokes, Thatcher just grumbled in response. " You three will be meeting the new guy at 1000 hours." says Six

" How come we didn't find out about this operator until now" questions Thermite " Because I just recently recruited him. I didn't even know I was going to recruit him until yesterday." Six hastily responds "Now get yourselves properly prepared for the arrival of the new recruit." "Yes sir" They all leave the office.

" I really wanted to be lazy today looks like that is not going to happen." says Bandit " We all know that wasn't going to happen anyways, you were probably planning a prank," said Thermite. Still mad about the last time Bandit pranked him.

Hereford base, UK 1000 hours

Termite, Bandit, and Thatcher wait for the arrival of the new op.

A completely blacked-out car comes through the gate. Surge steps out of the vehicle. Thatcher greets him " Hello mate, I'm Mike baker code name Thatcher, It's a pleasure to meet ya."

" Michael Richards codename Surge." is all Surge says nonchalantly.

"We have a talker here boys."Bandit snickers, receiving a light hit in the back of his head from Thermite.

" I will show you around your new home," says Thermite "okay" was all that Surge replied with. "Here we have the mess hall. We should be eating soon. Right down the hall is the rec room" Thermite continued

Surge just nodded and blankly stared off into the distance, he was thinking of his last squad. "Helloooo… Helloooo Surge you there?" Thermite asked with a worried look on his face.

Surge just nods " Your room is on the second floor the third room on the left." "okay" Surge says heading towards his room. Thatcher stops him "Your training will start at 1300 hours you can get food at 1200 hours so get settled in." Surge just nods

He opens his door to his room and is taken aback by how much nicer it is than what he is used to. He unpacks his stuff he only brought the essentials. He brought no pictures or extra items.

He decided to take his guns down to the armory. He cleaned both of his guns taking them apart and meticulously cleaning them making sure to get every spec of dirt. He put up his Mk-14 and his G3.

It was almost 1200 so he decided to head up to the mess hall. He sat down as far away from everyone that he could after grabbing his food.

Thermite saw what he was doing and decided he would try to go sit next to the new guy. Surge saw Thermite walking towards him please don't sit next to me he thought. " You haven't been here long but, how is it so far?" Thermite asked knowing he was going to get but a short answer out of Surge "Fine" was all surge said

He was looking around the room until something or rather _Someone_ caught his attention Caveira.

Thermite noticed he was staring at something. Thermite tried to find what he was staring at and, It was Caveira.

Thermite smirked at the thought of the rookie even trying to talk to Caveira. Surge noticed Thermite smirking "What?" he asked. " You like Caveira don't you." Surge flustered tried to come up with a response, but he couldn't think of anything.

He just lowered his head and meekly said yes. Thermite laughed at the embarrassment of his colleague. "Just don't say anything to anyone." Surge requested "Don't worry I won't" Thermite said while laughing.

"Hey," said Thermite trying to get his attention. Surge looked up "go talk to her" "No, plus isn't there a no fraternization rule" replied Surge "No, Six doesn't care about relationships as long as it doesn't affect work. Come on it won't end up too bad" pleaded Thermite knowing exactly how it was going to play out.

"Fine, will you stop bugging me about it if I do?" "You have yourself a deal." Said Thermite readying himself for the chaos that was about to ensue.

Surge slowly got up and walked over to Caveira who was sitting alone. "H-Hey," He said nervously Caveira looked up at him "What do you want?" she said annoyed "I wanted to see if I could sit with you" "I would rather sit alone" she harshly replied "ok" He turned around and walked back to the table he was sitting at.

"How'd it go" asked Thermite stifling his laughter "She didn't even want to talk to me. I just made a fool of myself by even attempting that." Surge blankly replied, completely ignoring his true emotions. Why did I even do that I thought, even if I would have talked to her and gotten close, I would have just disappointed her. That is all I can seem to do is disappoint people.

Thermite felt kind of bad for setting Surge up for failure. "She doesn't talk to anyone she is very reserved, she had a very troubled childhood. I was setting you up for failure." Thermite said trying to make Surge feel better.

Note to self, not the only one here fucked in the head.

He never talked about his childhood to anyone he felt like they would judge him. He felt like they would think he is weak.

He blamed all of his problems on his dad's death. Not the abusive home life he suffered through. He never talked about the time he attempted suicide, he would rather not have anyone close to him. He feels like no matter what he does he lets those around him down. He is scared of not being able to avenge his father.

"I need to get ready for training." Surge said trying to get some time to himself "Well good luck you are going to need it." Thermite said with a grin on his face. "I can handle it" Surge replied 

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," replies Thermite

"I am going to head down to the armory to grab my gear for training." Said Surge finally getting away from the mouthy Texan.

Finally I can hear myself think, he thought as he walked away from the mess hall, it's way too loud in there. He didn't like to talk to people unless he completely knew them.

He walked into the armory to see Caveira was the only other one there. "hey " he said trying to forget about what happened in the mess hall, maybe she was having a bad day. She just stood up and left. Surge felt hurt but just shrugged it off, and bottled it up.

Mess Hall, Hereford Base, UK 1100 hours

Mute's POV:

Everyone was going crazy over how Surge was part of a PMC. No one had even been looked at for recruitment in a PMC from Six. Mute honestly didn't care. He trusted Six, even though some didn't fully trust him yet.

Mute noticed his blank stare slowly find its way to Dokkaebi. "You checking her out." a familiar voice said, " Just got lost in thought, Smoke." Mute replied thank god I always wear this gas mask or he would see I'm blushing really hard.

" I'm only mucking about, I don't think you could actually like someone. I think your genetic code completely prevents it. " Smoke said teasingly.

That was close thought Mute completely oblivious to his friend's smile. He never really got to practice his social skills considering he was in college at 14 years old. " I'm going to the workshop to try and upgrade my Moni Signal disruptor."

" You aren't going out with us in a couple hours?" asked Smoke " I'll think about it, who all is going." Mute replied, " Thermite, Sledge, Bandit, Hibana, and Dokkaebi are coming."

"Fine I'll come" Smoke was shocked by this response. Usually Mute would just keep working on his Moni. " Why isn't the old man coming?" asked Mute confused Thatcher always went out when invited.

"He has training with the new guy," Said smoke "Oh' was all Mute replied with.

Training Course, Hereford Base 1300 hours

Surge arrived at the training course at exactly 1300.

"Not one to waste time, I like it." said Thatcher " You will rappel into this room, shoot the targets they will fall when hit. You will push down the stairs into the room and shoot all the targets that pop up. After all the targets have been taken care of you will plant the defuser, you will then defend the defuser against moving targets. I see you have picked your G3, and a revolver. Ok Start" Thatcher yelled

Surge quickly rappelled down easily dispatching of the two targets that popped up with 2 shots perfect headshots.

He pushed down the stairs putting a bullet into the enemy at the bottom of the stairs.

He pushed through checking his corners and clearing rooms. He quickly dispatched the two targets that popped up in the halls. He pushed into objective room firing 5 shots 5 targets dropped.

Thatcher was impressed by the rookie's aim he had never seen someone shoot 8 shots and have all of them be perfectly in between the eyes. The person who had the closest skill in that category was Glaz. Glaz preferred long-distance though not CQC.

Surge planted the defuser, there were a couple of seconds of silence

30 SECONDS UNTIL BOMB DEFUSAL

10 enemies rushed into the room, he easily dispatched of eight of them he tried to shoot at the 9th click click his gun was empty. How could Ibe so stupid I wasn't counting my shots. He swiftly pulled out his revolver and took down the remaining 2 enemies.

15 SECONDS UNTIL BOMB DEFUSAL

He quickly reloaded his gun. A bomber target walked in the room He shot the target directly in between the eyes but it kept coming at him Shit He muttered to himself before unloading the rest of his clip into the target.

5 more targets walked in he whipped out his pistol and hastily took them all down

BOMB HAS BEEN DEFUSED

"That's a good run you managed to have a 100% accuracy the only other person to do that was Glaz." Said Thatcher "You came in second on speed, Ash is in first"

"Thermite said I would need luck to get through the first day of training." Surge said confused

"Did you really think that was all the training?" Thatcher asked

"No, it's just been easy so far." Surge replied

Dokkaebi's POV

"So, Mute is going. Are you finally going to make your move?" Teased Twitch

"No, I don't even like Mute." Replied Dokkaebi turning a deep red. "Yeah, Sure you don't have a crush on him you just casually stare at him every day," Twitch said teasingly.

"I'm being serious I don't like Mute," Dokkaebi said starting to get angry. It pained her to say that she didn't like Mute. She got lost in thought thinking about Mute.

"Ok Ok I believe you, no need to get so mad. " Twitch said while laughing. " Where are you guys even going?" asked Twitch her interest had piqued.

" Some bar I don't know the name of, why?" Dokkaebi asked snapping out of her trance.

" Oh no, do you remember the last time you got drunk?!" Twitch asked concerned.

"No, now that I think about it the last time I drank alcohol was Tachanka's birthday." Said Dokkaebi still very confused

" Do you remember what happened during Tachanka's birthday" Twitch asked "No" Said Dokkaebi straining to remember what happened that day. All she remembers is waking up in her bed after taking some shots.

"That's because you passed out drunk. You kept trying to flirt with Mute, but he kept denying you because you were drunk. We had to call Vigil to come take you back to your room, but you wanted Mute to take you."

Dokkaebi started blushing " That was just the alcohol talking." She said trying to deny her feelings.

" I think we both know that alcohol doesn't change people, it just makes them more susceptible to their impulsive behaviors," Twitch said Dokkaebi was speechless for once she was at a loss for words.

"I need to get going, I don't want to be left behind." Said Dokkaebi practically rushing out of the room.

Some Bar, Hereford, UK 1400

Thermite, Sledge, Bandit, Hibana, Dokkaebi, Smoke, and Mute all walk into the bar. They find a table big enough for all seven of them, they decided on a table close to the back of the bar.

Mute and Bandit were the designated drivers. Smoke and Sledge got some scotch, Thermite got some whiskey, Hibana stuck with a fruity drink, and Dokkaebi decided not to drink anything remembering her conversation with Twitch.

" How come you aren't drinking anything?" asked a slightly tipsy Thermite.

" Do you remember Tachanka's birthday?" She asked wondering if he got too drunk and couldn't remember what she did.

"No" Dokkaebi sighed in relief "But I heard stories of what you did." Said Thermite

"Shit" Dokkaebi muttered to herself.

"Hey don't worry about it, take this from someone who is used to regretting stuff they do while drunk. Don't beat yourself up about it, it will only make you regret it even more."

"Thanks," Dokkaebi said, " I am really glad I can't remember that night."

"Here have some of this." Thermite said, "No I really shouldn't drink anything." Dokkaebi replied, "Come on just a couple of shots and that's all." Thermite pleaded, "Fine" Dokkaebi took a shot and immediately took another. " There you go that's the spirit!" Thermite exclaimed.

Dokkaebi recoiled at each shot, but something was soothing about the buzz she was starting to feel. " oooh, that feels good it burns but it's smooth." Dokkaebi said already starting to slur her words.

"Here try some of this Hibana," Dokkaebi said to Hibana. " I don't really like those kind of drinks," Hibana said denying the alcohol Dokkaebi tried giving to her.

"Come on it's good," Dokkaebi said while downing another shot.

"You are starting to get drunk Dokkaebi," Hibana said kind of impressed by how much of a lightweight Dokkaebi is.

"No, I'm not," Dokkaebi retorted her words were very slurred now.

Dokkaebi kept bugging Hibana until she tried the whiskey.

Hibana was surprised it was actually quite good. As the day went on all the operators except Mute and Bandit were either bordering drunk or were piss drunk.

Hibana and Thermite decided to go for some fresh air, and left the bar and went for a walk.

"You know you are very cute, especially when you are drunk," said Thermite. Hibana just blushed "Well at least I'm not drunk enough to remember this." Hibana said as she kissed Thermite.

Thermite was shocked, but he wasn't arguing he had liked her ever since he helped develop her kairos pellets.

Meanwhile with Dokkaebi

"Mute I'm so glad you couldn't wear your mask out here you are so cute," Dokkaebi said while giggling.

"You're drunk Dokkaebi you need to quit drinking for today," Mute said while blushing.

Dokkaebi downed another shot " Why would I quit drinking, I feel good."

"Because if you keep drinking you're going to be sick," Mute said

"I won't get sick I promise," Dokkaebi said taking another shot. "Nevermind," Dokkaebi said while running to the bathroom.

Mute chuckled, he really liked her, and seeing her drunk was kind of funny. "So how are you getting along with Dokkaebi?" Smoke asked smiling "You didn't run her off, did you."

Mute smacked the back of Smoke's head. "Oh, come on I'm only muckin' about." Smoke said, "We are waiting on you guys at the cars."

Dokkaebi walked out of the bathroom her hair was in a mess, and she looked like she hadn't slept in two days. Mute thought she was kind of cute like this, her normal look is very tidy. Right now her glasses were crooked and her hair was frayed.

"You going to keep staring at me or are you going to drive us home?" Dokkaebi teased, Mute started blushing.

"Come on just get in the car," Mute said opening the door for her.

"You're such a gentleman," Dokkaebi teased turning Mute's face a deeper shade of red.

Dokkaebi sat in the passenger seat while Mute drove back to base with Thermite and Hibana making out in the back seat.

"Really here and now you guys couldn't wait the 30 minutes to get back to base," Mute said looking at the two.

"What you're just jealous you aren't doing this with Dokkaebi." Teased a very drunk Thermite.

"N-No, I'm just saying you guys have all night tonight to do this." Mute stammered

" I mean you're stammering like your drunk are you sure you didn't drink anything." Thermite said while laughing before going back to his makeout session with Hibana.

Mute focused on the road he did wish he could be doing that with Dokkaebi. He really wanted to but she was drunk and he couldn't take advantage of her.

He pulled up to the gates of the base and signaled the guards to let them in. The gates opened and they parked the car. Mute got out and walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. Dokkaebi was sleeping so he picked her up and carried her.

Dokkaebi's POV

Why am I not in my bed, who's room is this she thought to herself. God my head hurts I think I got more drunk than Tachanka's birthday. What stupid shit did I do Dokkaebi thought worried what she did to be in someone else's room. Wait... did I... no there is no way I slept with Mute.

"If you're worried that you may have pulled something stupid don't worry I took the couch." Said a familiar voice

"Oh, hi Mute" Dokkaebi responded blushing "I got you some coffee and managed to get into your room to get you a fresh set of clothes," Mute said Dokkaebi looked at him and noticed he had just got out of the shower.

All he had on was a towel wrapped around his waist. Dokkaebi stared at his abs and was eyeing him up. Mute looked at Dokkaebi realizing she was staring at him, Mute blushed turning a crimson red. Dokkaebi noticed that he had realized what she was doing and turned a deeper red than Mute.

"Thanks for the coffee." Dokkaebi said, "You can use my shower by the way." Mute said handing her a towel and a fresh set of clothes.

Dokkaebi showered and threw on her clothes and looked at the time it was almost 1200. Jesus I slept that late.

Dokkaebi noticed Mute wasn't in his room anymore. She walked out of her room looking at Hibana who was walking with a slight limp. How did that happen I'm assuming it was Thermite they seemed to be hitting it off at the bar.

She got her food and sat down "How was it?" Ash asked "What do you mean?" asked Dokkaebi confused.

"How was Mute we all saw you go into his room last night," Ash said smirking.

"Nothing happened" Dokkaebi responded slightly agitated, Ash raised one of her eyebrows. "Really," Ash said, "Come on at least answer this."

"Answer what," Dokkaebi asked "How big?"

"Like I said nothing happened," said Dokkaebi annoyed.

Hibana sat down next to Dokkaebi wincing as she sat down. "Well looks like someone had a good time last night." Said Ash giggling

"Wish I could remember it though." Hibana said, "All I remember is waking up in Thermite's bed naked and hurting."

"Well you weren't the only one to have a good time, Dokkaebi and Mute got it on," Ash said smirking.

"Really," Hibana asked interested to hear Dokkaebi's story.

"No, nothing happened I was too drunk to get to my room so Mute took the couch, and I got his bed and a nasty hangover."

Ash was disappointed she loved relationship gossip. "Oh come on, something more had to have happened," Ash said trying to at least get something out of Dokkaebi.

"Nope, nothing happened. What will it take for you to believe me?!" Dokkaebi asked almost yelling at this point, Ash was taken aback she had never seen Dokkaebi lose her cool. She backed off after this not wanting to see what would happen if she pushed further.

"So Hibana are you and Thermite a thing now?" Ash asked trying to take the focus off of Dokkaebi.

"We aren't dating, but we both agreed we are a hell of a lot more than just friends." Hibana said, "We are just seeing where this goes so who know's."

Mute's POV

"So, you finally slept with Dokkaebi." Smoke teased, "I'm so proud my boy finally grew up." Smoke started fake crying.

"Shut up, nothing happened," Mute said "Even if one of us wanted to do anything. She would've been too drunk to do it."

"Did you guys at least sleep in the same bed?" Smoke asked "No" Mute responded, "I slept on the couch in my room."

"My God you are helpless," Smoke teased.

"I wasn't going to take advantage of her, we both would have regretted it in the morning," Mute said starting to get angry.

"I don't know at least cuddle until you both fall asleep." Smoke said getting defensive.

"Like I said we would have regretted it in the morning." Mute said starting to cause a little bit of a commotion.

All eyes were on Mute he never rose his voice, if anything he always spoke too quietly. Everybody was shocked and nobody knew what it was that could make Mute this mad.

"It's not my fault you have no social skills!" Smoke said immediately regretting the words that had come out of his mouth. Before he could apologize, Mute hit him square in the jaw knocking him out.

Everybody was shocked and confused about what had just happened. Mute had never gotten angry at anyone, hell he had never even yelled at anyone. What caused Mute to punch Smoke one of his few friends?

Mute walked out of the room heading back to the S.A.S dorms. He walked into his room and locked the door. Mute sat on the end of his bed and thought about what had just occurred. He never lost his cool like that, he had never as much even raised his voice at a fellow operative. Why did he do it? Was it because Dokkaebi was involved?

A knock at the door startled Mute. "Unless you want me to hit you again go away Smoke," Said Mute completely oblivious to the fact that he knocked Smoke out, who was now in the infirmary.

"It's Dokkaebi, please open the door," Dokkaebi responded she had never even seen Mute upset let alone angry. She was shocked _I guess even the best have a boiling point,_ She thought to herself.

She heard the door unlock, she opened it to see Mute sitting back down on his bed.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Dokkaebi asked with a worried look on her face. You could almost see the tension in the room.

"Sure," Mute responded.

"Hit me with it," Dokkaebi said.

"Smoke was teasing me about you sleeping in my room last night." Mute said feeling his blood boiling as he even recalled the event. _Why am I so mad about this, nobody could ever get under my skin. _Mute thought to himself.

Dokkaebi blushed, did he really get that mad over me she thought to herself. Did he like me, no these were childish thoughts.

"I just don't know what made me so mad. It could have been because the teasing involved you, I don't know why but it just made me want to punch him." Mute said getting nervous about Dokkaebi's response

"So Smoke took teasing a little too far and you decked him," Dokkaebi said. Mute nodded, he was generally the punching bag for the rest of the S.A.S. boys so she thought maybe that was just all the taunting was kept in until all of it was released today.

"Yeah, I think that it was more than just today. I've been bottling every insult I have received and I think the bottle was just full. So all of it had to go somewhere." Mute said disappointed in himself. _How could I lose my cool like that. Sure, what Smoke said wasn't right but I shouldn't have lost it like that. All I accomplished was making myself look like a twat,_ Mute thought to himself.

"Hey, we all have boiling points don't beat yourself up over this, plus I now know you will protect me," Dokkaebi said with a wink. Mute smiled while blushing. Dokkaebi was always able to talk to him easy somehow.

Meanwhile Surge's POV

"Damn, he is out." Said Thermite laughing. "I have never seen Mute get angry. Remind me to not get on his bad side. Goddamn, I'm pretty sure he broke Smoke's jaw."

Surge was taken aback by how casually Thermite was taking this.

"Does this happen often?" Surge asked

"Fights aren't an everyday occurrence but they aren't rare, which makes this one great is Mute, The one who punched Smoke. He is very reserved and it takes a lot for him to get annoyed so Smoke had to have deserved it." Thermite said he still couldn't get over the fact that Mute knocked Smoke out with one punch.

"So, this Mute guy he is very reserved what could have gotten under his skin?" Surge asked puzzled.

"Dokkaebi" was all Thermite replied with.

"What about her?" Surge asked

"Mute has a crush on her, so Smoke probably said something about her," Thermite responded.

"Oh," Surge said kind of getting it now.

"Six is going to be pissed though, she hates it when she has to deal with fights. Although it wasn't much of a fight." Said Thermite laughing.

Surge chuckled "Well I'm going to get some extra sleep, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Surge left heading to his dorm. As soon as he walked into his room he passed out onto his bed.

Author's Note: I am really bad at this. I have no clue where and when to put transitions, but I do this for the enjoyment so if you somehow end up liking this story. I probably will not quit making these and if I do I will leave it in an Author's Note. Also next chapter I will start using the operator's real names, however I will use callsigns on missions. Also, I would like to add if two operators don't like each other they will use callsigns, and operators being introduced will be introduced by callsign.


End file.
